February 18, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The February 18, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 18, 2013 at Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. This was the Raw after Elimination Chamber. Episode summary Alberto Del Rio vs Dolph Ziggler It’s not quite a vision of WrestleMania future, but Alberto Del Rio’s clash with Dolph Ziggler on Raw was certainly an indicator of what could be, should The Showoff attempt to redeem his Money in the Bank contract and make a play for Del Rio’s world Title before The Show of Shows descends upon New Jersey. If it was a preview, however, Ziggler might have a ways to go before he can pencil himself in for a victory: Del Rio looked focused and fast coming out of Elimination Chamber, digging deep into his well and withstanding The Showoff’s attacks to earn a win in the Cajundome. Ziggler did not exactly go easily against The Essence of Excellence, maintaining an early advantage by ensnaring Del Rio in submission holds and distracting the referee so Big E Langston could administer a cheap shot or two on the champion. Del Rio would not be so quickly cowed by The Showoff’s underhanded tactics, though, and quickly surged back with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and a superkick to Ziggler’s jaw that briefly knocked The Showoff into the Land of Nod. Although Ziggler rallied to make one final play for the win, The Essence of Excellence stood tall, thwarting one final attempt at interference by Big E before reversing Ziggler’s leaping DDT into a Cross Armbreaker to make The Showoff submit. The night was not quite over for the World Heavyweight Champion, however, as Big E stormed the ring and felled Del Rio with minimal fanfare, leaving the Mexican champion in a heap on the canvas. Sensing opportunity, Ziggler made a move to cash in his Money in the Bank contract. But Ricardo Rodriguez quickly snatched the briefcase out of The Showoff’s hands and sprinted away, giving Del Rio time to regain his footing and clock Ziggler with an enzuigiri to keep his title in safe hands. Brodus Clay, Tensai & Naomi vs Primo, Epico & Rosa Mendes Rosa Mendes suffered a slight last week on Raw when The Funkadactyls administered a boot to her face, but Primo & Epico’s sultry manager got her chance at revenge in the Cajundome when she teamed up with her boys to take on Naomi, Brodus Clay & Tensai in a Six-Person Mixed Tag Team Match. Sadly, Rosa and her crew ended up with egg on their faces once again when the boogying big men prevailed over the former WWE Tag Team Champions. It was Naomi who got some of the best shots in the match, tossing Rosa to and fro and even getting a shot in at one of her clients, too. But Brodus and Tensai sealed the contest after Rosa tagged out, executing the double-splash and dancing their way to the 1-2-3. Mr. McMahon challenged Paul Heyman to a fight Last week on Raw, the WWE Universe will recall, Paul Heyman told Mr. McMahon he would do “anything” to give CM Punk the disqualification/count-out stipulation that robbed The Rock of champion’s advantage at Elimination Chamber. Anything. Well, that, as it turns out, was a very poor choice of words. Mr. McMahon never forgets a debt, and if the WWE Universe thought he wouldn’t call Paul Heyman out on his bluff then they sorely overestimated The Chairman’s charity in the face of one of his most hated rivals. And what did Mr. McMahon have in mind for Heyman to return the favor? Well, how about a fight? Not a match, mind you. Not an empty challenge, not a live performance review … crutches and recovering hip and all, Paul Heyman vs. Mr. McMahon in a fight. Oh, and by the way, Vickie Guerrero also announced she had hired Brad Maddox – the disgraced referee who was allegedly beaten down by The Shield at Heyman’s request – as the Assistant to the Managing Supervisor. Fact: Between Vickie’s new hire and Mr. McMahon’s latest proclamation, life just got a little harder for Paul E. Heyman. Results * Singles Match: Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Big E. Langston & AJ Lee) * 6-Person Mixed Tag Team Match: Brodus Clay, Tensai & Naomi (w/ Cameron) defeated Epico, Primo & Rosa Mendes Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes